Gone
by humanism1008
Summary: Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu? Sekadar untuk membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu, supaya aku bisa memikirkanmu walaupun kau sedang tidak ada. (A Gone by Jin's fan fiction)


**Title : GONE**

**Author : humanism108**

**Genre : Romance, Sad**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rated : K+**

**Main Casts: Kim Min Seok/Xiumin EXO-M, Kim Yoo Jung**

**Disclaimer: Xiumin dan Yoo Jung hanya milik Tuhan semata, alur hanya menebak-nebak dari MV artis Woolim yang baru aja debut, Jin.**

.

.

.

**Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu? Sekadar untuk membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu, supaya aku bisa memikirkanmu walaupun kau sedang tidak ada.**

**Min Seok's POV**

Deru mesin mobil sedikit merusak konsentrasiku, namun tidak mengganggu permainan pianoku. Jari-jariku terus menari di atas tuts piano. Mengalunkan sebuah lagu ciptaan guru pianoku. Ia sangat ingin aku memainkan lagunya di konserku minggu depan. Maka dari itu ia mengajarkanku lebih keras.

Seseorang datang, ia duduk di halaman rumah. Mungkin deru mesin mobil tadi berasal dari mobilnya. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Rambutnya hitam legam dan bergelombang. Berbulan-bulan aku belajar piano di tempat ini belum pernah ku lihat perempuan yang memiliki rambut sehitam itu.

Guru Kim menghentakkan tongkatnya persis di pundak kananku, membuatku sadar dari lamunan singkatku. Aku menghentikan sebentar permainanku untuk sekadar meringis akan perihnya pukulan tersebut, kemudian kembali melanjutkan permainanku dan berusaha untuk lebih berkonsentrasi.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, latihanku berakhir. Aku bernafas lega dan merenggangkan otot-otot ku. Sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke luar rumah Guru Kim, aku mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisi pil andalanku jika mulai kumat. Hanya sebagai pencegahan, aku menegak sebutir. Ketika berjalan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kupikir adalah gadis yang sama dengan yang di halaman tadi berlalu melewatiku. Tanpa menyapa atau tersenyum sekalipun. Menatapku pun tidak. Ia hanya berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, bukan tatapan sombong tapi kosong. Wajahnya sangat manis dan...cantik. Ya, sekarang aku sudah bisa melihatnya dari depan.

Aku menanyakan siapa gadis itu kepada Tuan Park, bawahan ayah yang bertugas mendampingiku. Yah, seperti _bodyguard_ tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya penguntit. Karena kemana pun aku pergi ia tak pernah absen berada di sampingku. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia tak memberiku jawaban yang menguntungkan. Aku pun harus puas bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kira-kira siapa nama gadis itu? Ada apa ia datang ke sini? Apa ia juga murid Guru Kim? Kalau iya, berarti tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk tahu namanya. Aku pun tersenyum memikirkannya sambil berjalan menuju mobil abu-abu yang telah terparkir di depan rumah Guru Kim.

000

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali datang ke rumah Guru Kim. Jadwal latihan pianoku semakin padat karena konserku semakin dekat. Aku melihat mobil hitam yang persis seperti mobil yang kemarin diparkir di depan rumah Guru Kim. Mungkin mobil itu adalah mobil yang dinaiki gadis yang kemarin. Aku merasa lebih bersemangat untuk belajar piano di rumah Guru Kim. Tak sabar rasanya bertemu kembali dengan gadis manis itu.

Asisten Guru Kim menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar di luar. Aku mendengar suara-suara tidak enak dari dalam rumah Guru Kim, sebuah alunan lagu yang ku kenal dimainkan dari dalam. Jika boleh aku berkomentar, permainannya tak lebih bagus dariku. Terkesan kaku. Kemudian omelan Guru Kim menyusul. Yah, kalau aku sendiri sudah biasa dimarahi oleh Guru Kim. Tapi setidaknya aku masih memainkan tuts-tuts tersebut lebih baik. Omelan Guru Kim berlangsung cukup lama hingga menggoda kedua mataku untuk mengintip dan mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam. Seorang gadis berambut panjang tampak sedang memainkan piano, aku langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau gadis tersebut adalah gadis yang kemarin. Hari ini ia memakai sebuah topi yang sama hitamnya dengan rambut panjangnya. Aku bertaruh, gadis itu pasti terlihat lebih manis hari ini. Nada-nada yang terdengar dari jari jemarinya terdengar tak stabil, sepertinya ia gugup.

Guru Kim kembali memarahinya kemudian langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan tempat gadis itu dan aku biasa latihan. Terdengar suara barang berjatuhan, lalu gadis itu langsung turun dari kursinya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Mungkin ia mau mencari benda yang baru saja jatuh, entah apa itu. Tapi dari caranya mencari, ia sepertinya buta. Ia terlihat hanya mengandalkan tangannya tanpa berusaha menundukkan kepalanya atau mengarahkan matanya ke lantai. Tapi, apa iya gadis semanis itu buta?

"Apa ia tidak bisa melihat?" tanyaku kepada asisten Guru Kim yang sedang berada di sampingku.

"Ssst, jangan terlalu keras Tuan Min Seok," kata asisten Guru Kim sambil mengisyaratkan Min Seok untuk memelankan suaranya. Berarti memang iya, gadis itu memang buta.

Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengunjunginya. Berharap ayahnya pergi untuk waktu yang lama agar aku bisa bersamanya, setidaknya tahu namanya.

**Yoo Jung's POV**

Ayah yang merangkap menjadi guru pianoku sendiri tampak frustasi dengan keadaanku yang 'kekurangan'. Ia sangat menginginkanku menjadi seorang pianis handal walaupun aku terlahir buta. Bertahun-tahun aku berlatih, namun permainanku begini-begini saja. Bukan hanya karena 'kekurangan' ku saja, namun juga karena minatku yang kecil terhadap piano. Bertahun-tahun aku berpura-pura menyukai benda yang satu ini demi ayahku. Aku berlatih keras memainkannya, menebak-nebak notnya. Aku pun tak bisa berbuat banyak, anggap saja semua ini untuk membalas kematian ibuku yang menurutnya akibat melahirkanku.

"Kau harus memainkannya lebih lembut, Yoo Jung! Kau sangat kaku!" bentak ayahku.

"Ma...maaf, ayah," hanya itu yang bisa ku lontarkan tiap kali aku dimarahi.

"Kau seperti robot, kau tahu itu?" katanya sambil meninggalkan ruangan di mana aku belajar bermain piano.

Aku melenguh dan mencoba menenangkan diri. Obat yang paling ampuh ialah permen-permen favoritku. Namun, karena masih belum terlalu tenang aku terus menjatuhkan permen-permen itu. Aku turun dari kursi piano, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali permen-permen favoritku. Aku berencana membuang permen-permen yang jatuh tersebut, aku tak mau nantinya permen-permen tersebut diinjak orang lain. Tanganku berkelana meraba-raba penjuru lantai. Ya! Aku dapat. 3 permen sudah terkumpul di tanganku lalu aku membuangnya di tempat sampah yang ku duga masih ada di ruangan itu. Setelah membuang permen-permen yang kotor itu, aku kembali ke depan piano. Menekan jari-jariku di setiap tutsnya.

Aku memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang memasuki ruang latihanku. Dan aku yakin, dari bunyi hentakan kakinya di lantai itu bukan ayah. Orang tersebut duduk di sebelahku, aku semakin yakin dari aromanya kalau ia bukan ayahku.

"Hai," sebuah suara yang asing keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku Min Seok, Kim Min Seok. Aku juga belajar piano di sini," ujarnya mengenalkan diri. Ternyata ia seorang laki-laki. Aku yakin saat mengatakannya ia sedang tersenyum, aku bisa mendengar dari nada suaranya yang bersemangat. Aku yang masih kaget hanya terdiam.

"Sepertinya kau punya masalah dengan Guru Kim. Yah, dia memang begitu. Aku pun tak pernah luput dari omelannya," kata Xiumin kemudian tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengajarkanmu?"

Xiumin menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi guruku, kemudian ia memainkan jarinya di atas tuts piano. Mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang indah yang tak kutahu judulnya atau komposernya. Aku tak tahu apa namanya, mungkin sihir. Tapi saat ini, lagu itu mampu membuatku tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan saat mendengarnya.

"Aku Yoo Jung, Kim Yoo Jung." aku memutuskan untuk mengenalkan diriku.

"Nama yang manis untuk gadis manis sepertimu,"

**Author's POV**

Di tengah-tengah permainan Min Seok, suara derap kaki terdengar. Guru Kim datang, Min Seok langsung mengambil posisi di belakang piano, bersembunyi dari Guru Kim. Guru Kim masuk kemudian memasang wajah heran. Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar alunan yang indah dari piano di ruangan itu. Bukan alunan dari tangan Yoo Jung, Guru Kim tahu itu. Itu adalah lagu buatan Min Seok, ia bahkan punya salinan partiurnya. Mungkin ia hanya salah dengar, ia pun kembali ke luar.

Merasa sudah aman, Min Seok bangkit dan duduk kembali di samping Yoo Jung yang masih tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

_Ah, jangan sekarang._

Ia langsung meraih sebuah botol yang selalu ada di kantung jasnya, mengeluarkan beberapa butir isinya dan menegaknya.

"Apa itu?" You Jung yang mendengar suara lenguhan Min Seok bertanya.

"Eh, tak apa. Kau mau permen?" Min Seok langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengambil sebutir permen yang kini ia arahkan ke kedua bibir You Jung.

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa,"

You Jung membuka mulutnya dan Min Seok memasukkan sebutir permen raspberi. Ketika memasukkannya Min Seok tak sengaja menyentuh bibir You Jung. Ia tersenyum menatap jarinya sendiri. You Jung juga ikut tersenyum karena merasa malu.

000

Hari-hari Min Seok dan Yoo Jung semakin dekat, Min Seok juga tahu kalau Yoo Jung adalah anak perempuan dari Guru Kim. Min Seok tetap berhati-hati dalam berhubungan dengan Yoo Jung. Ia tahu sekali betapa keras Guru Kim bahkan kepada Yoo Jung sendiri. Min Seok tak ingin Yoo Jung dimarahi ayahnya, ia sendiri pun tak mau jadi bahan omelan Guru Kim.

Sore itu Min Seok pergi ke kediaman Guru Kim, bukan untuk berlatih piano. Sore itu ia merasa sangat merindukan Yoo Jung. Dengan tanpa suara, ia mengajak Yoo Jung keluar dari rumahnya, gadis itu terlalu banyak berada di dalam rumah. Min Seok ingin mengajaknya merasakan bebasnya angin di luar sana. Min Seok memeriksa sekeliling rumah, memastikan Guru Kim tak ada di sana. Setelah merasa yakin, Min Seok menarik tangan Yoo Jung ke bangku di halaman rumah Guru Kim. Ia menuntun gadis itu hingga ia duduk manis di atas bangku tersebut.

"Min Seok-ssi," ujar Yoo Jung.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat bahagia menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, walaupun aku tak pernah melihatmu," ungkap Yoo Jung sambil menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, keberadaan Min Seok benar-benar merubah dirinya. Ia merasa lebih bersemangat. "Min Seok-ssi, bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu? Sekadar untuk membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu, supaya aku bisa memikirkanmu walaupun kau sedang tidak ada."

Min Seok tertegun mendengarnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, menunggu kedua tangan Yoo Jung menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan Yoo Jung mengangkat kedua tangannya, meraba wajah Min Seok. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana pipi Min Seok yang terasa menggemaskan, merasakan alur wajah Min Seok. Ia kini bisa membayangkan wajah Min Seok walaupun samar, ia pun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau juga harus bisa membayangkan perasaanku kepadamu, di sini." Min Seok membawa tangan kanan Yoo Jung ke dada kirinya. Tepat di jantungnya, ia ingin Yoo Jung merasakan degupan jantungnya setiap bersama Yoo Jung. Itulah simbol perasaan Min Seok.

Mungkin karena terlalu senang, dada kirinya terasa sakit. Setiap berada di dekat Yoo Jung jantungnya selalu bekerja lebih keras. Apa ia tak boleh terlalu senang? Ia meraba saku celananya mencari botol yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya setiap hari, dan menelan satu butir secara pelan-pelan sehingga Yoo Jung tak menyadarinya.

Di tempat yang sama, Tuan Park dan Guru Kim sedang berada dalam sebuah percakapan serius. Guru Kim ternyata melihat semua adegan di halaman rumahnya. Ia menyadari perasaan anaknya dan Min Seok. Ia meminta Tuan Park membawa Min Seok pulang dan mencegahnya sebisa mungkin untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yoo Jung.

Min Seok dan Yoo Jung yang sedang bersama dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Tuan Park dan seorang rekannya yang langsung menyeret Min Seok dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Min Seok yang enggan pergi mencoba lepas dari jeratan Tuan Park dan rekannya. Botol yang masih ada dalam genggamannya terjatuh entah di mana. Yoo Jung yang tak kalah kaget mencoba mencari Min Seok hingga ia terjatuh dan tangannya meraba sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah botol Min Seok. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari botol tersebut, seperti baru saja digenggam oleh seseorang. Yoo Jung menduga botol tersebut adalah kepunyaan Min Seok. Min Seok terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun ia kalah telak dari kedua orang yang lebih besar darinya. Ia dimasukkan ke dalam jok belakang mobil dan dibawa kembali ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Yoo Jung yang masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Di tangannya masih tergenggam botol milik Min Seok.

000

Akibat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu ia dihukum oleh ayahnya, ia tidak diperbolehkan keluar kamar kecuali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ayahnya tak ingin Yoo Jung dan Min Seok saling menyukai, kata ayahnya itu akan membuat konsentrasi Min Seok berkurang untuk konsernya yang terhitung beberapa hari lagi. Jika konser itu gagal, orang tua Min Seok yang sudah mempercayakan Min Seok kepadanya akan marah dan menganggapnya tak bisa mendidik Min Seok dengan baik. Yoo Jung tak dapat menentang alasan ayahnya, ia pun menyerah dan hanya bisa menebak kedatangan Min Seok dari lantai atas. Namun hari-hari selanjutnya menjelang konser Min Seok, ia tak pernah datang. Yoo Jung tak pernah lagi mendengar alunan piano tersebut dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Yoo Jung merasa cemas dan terus menunggu Min Seok dari kamarnya. Ia masih menyimpan botol yang ia duga milik Min Seok. Dari bau dan bentuknya ia yakin itu obat, tapi ia belum bisa menebak secara pasti obat apa itu.

_Apa ia sedang sakit? Sakit apa? Apa parah?_

Ia merasakan perih di hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengutuk kekurangannya sendiri. Kebutaan menyebabkannya tak dapat melihat keadaan Min Seok yang sebenarnya.

Hingga malam datang, Yoo Jung masih menunggu kedatangan Min Seok, menunggu tuts piano di rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Sampai ia dengar suara pintu berdecit. Matanya melebar.

"Min Seok-ssi?" gumamnya pelan.

Selanjutnya terdengar alunan piano yang ia kenal. Alunan yang pernah dimainkan Min Seok saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Yoo Jung yakin itu Min Seok. Ia tersenyum bahagia, saking bahagianya ia sampai hampir tak bisa menahan air matanya sendiri. Kini pandangannya kian buram ditutupi air mata yang menggenang. Ia terus menikmati lagu yang selalu membuat hatinya sakit dan bibirnya tersenyum secara bersamaan. Ia membayangkan wajah Min Seok yang sedang bermain piano. Genggamannya di botol milik Min Seok semakin kuat. Ia merindukan Min Seok.

Di lantai bawah Min Seok terus berusaha memainkan lagunya, lagu yang ia susun sendiri. Lagu yang ia susun dengan segenap perasaannya. Mewakili rasa sakit dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Ia berharap Yoo Jung dapat mendengar alunan pianonya. Sebagai tanda kalau ia masih di sini. Kalau ia merindukan Yoo Jung. Seiring jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts piano, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin goyah dan lemas. Dadanya tak henti mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang menyiksa. Ia kini tengah menuju bagian akhir, ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan lagunya. Menahan segala sakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Belum sempat Min Seok menuntaskan tekadnya, Min Seok terjatuh tepat di atas tuts piano. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak, begitu pula dengan permainannya pianonya. Yoo Jung kaget karena terhentinya alunan Min Seok. Ia sudah pernah mendengar lagu itu secara penuh, dan ini bukanlah bagian akhir. Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari keluar dari kamar dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

Guru Kim yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Min Seok yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan memainkan lagu andalannya merasa terkejut dan segera menyuruh asisten pribadinya membawa Min Seok ke rumah sakit. Asisten Guru Kim mengangkat tubuh Min Seok yang tak sadarkan diri keluar rumah menuju mobil Min Seok dan segera menyerahkannya ke Tuan Park yang tak kalah panik. Tuan Park segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit.

Guru Kim merasa sedih kehilangan murid terbaiknya. Inilah alasan lain mengapa ia menjauhkan Yoo Jung dan Min Seok. Ia takut Yoo Jung belum siap untuk kehilangan Min Seok, perkenalan mereka terlalu cepat dan terjadi di saat yang tidak tepat. Di mana Min Seok sedang dalam kondisi terparahnya dan bisa saja kehilangan detak jantungnya secara tiba-tiba. Seperti hari ini. Ia tahu, Yoo Jung pasti mendengar alunan piano Min Seok. Untuk menutupi kejadian malam ini, Guru Kim memainkan lagu Min Seok, melanjutkan bagian yang belum tuntas. Bukan memanfaatkan kondisi Yoo Jung yang buta, Guru Kim semata-mata berniat menolong Yoo Jung. Ia tak ingin Yoo Jung bersedih atas Min Seok.

Di lantai atas, Yoo Jung mendengar alunan piano kembali. Nada-nada itu merupakan lanjutan dari lagu buatan Min Seok yang tadi sempat terhenti. Air matanya sudah tak mampu dibendung lagi. Kemudian Yoo Jung tersenyum, itu berarti Min Seok masih berada di bawah memainkan lagu untuknya hingga bagian akhir.

.

.

.

.

**a/n: Gimana chingu ff nya? Komentarnya, juseyooo^^**


End file.
